Oh Maid!
by Peanutcat12
Summary: Saix comes back on mission only to run into Marluxia who reminds him that it's Saix birthday and that he left a present * wink wink* in his room SaiXem uke Xemnas yaoi


All in this fic belongs to Square Enix

And to you guests don't even bother leaving a review that isn't very nice (i.e. you suck!) that doesn't help me become a better writer. If you nicely tell me what is wrong that I'll accept your review (i.e. your story is good, but your grammar is a bit off. Try changing - to -.)

* * *

Oh Maid!

A dark portal appeared on the 4th floor. Out of it came Saix. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Xemnas' office door. He looked at it. He needed to write a report about it, but he was tried. Finally deciding to do it in the morning, he walked off. His new destination was his room to go to bed. He walked a little ways and stopped.

_Did I forget something in The Land of Dragons? _He thought, _Probably was nothing of great importance._

He continued to walk down the hall, when something pink ran right into him. This cause him and the pink to fall to the ground. He glowed and look to see who dear to run in him. It was Marluxia. Marluxia looked up at Saix and quickly got up and dust himself off.

"I'm so sorry Saix!" Marluxia shouted holding a hand out to Saix.

Saix grabbed the offered hand and pulled him self up.

"What are you in hurry for?" Saix asked.

"Oh I forgot I had a date with Vexen," Marluxia answered and looked at his watch, "Oh damn I'm going to be late!"

Marluxia ran pass Saix, but stopped.

"Oh yah there's a present for you in your room from me," Marluxia said, "Oh and happy birthday!"

Marluxia then turned the corner.

_Oh yah I completely forgot today is my birthday, _Saix thought, _I wonder what he got me. It better not be pink. I hate pink!_

Saix finally made it his room after being stopped many times by the other members to tell him happy birthday. He put his hand on the knob. He stopped for minuet.

_The only one that I haven't seen yet is Xemnas, _Saix thought, _He's probably in his office doing paper work._

Saix open the door, got into his room, and close it. He looked over at his bed and notice a little bell with a note attached to it. He went over and read the note.

**Just ring the bell and your maid will be with you shortly to entertain you on you birthday ;D**

**Marluxia**

_Maid? _Saix thought looking at the bell, _Oh well it wouldn't hurt. _

Saix lifted up the bell and ringed it. The bathroom open and out came Xemnas in a maid's outfit. Saix's eyes went big. Not only at what Xemnas was wearing, but the fact that he was blushing as well. Xemnas looked up at him, He started to play with the end of the skirt.

"Welcome back my master," Xemnas said.

Saix blushed.

"Um...um...um," Saix said.

Xemnas walked up to him.

"I am to entertain you for the rest of the day," Xemnas said, "Where do you like me to touch first?"

_Marluxia must have black mailed him into this some how, _Saix thought, _Wait...Touch first!_

"Wha?" Saix asked.

Xemnas got closer and grabbed Saix's groin. Saix let out a huge breath. Xemnas leaned his head to Saix's ear.

"Where do you like me to touch first master?" Xemnas asked.

Saix started to breathe heavily. Saix turned his head and crash his lips onto Xemnas. He rubbed his tong on Xemnas' lips wanting entrance. Xemnas opened his mouth and they started to fight for dominance, which Saix won. They fall on top of the bed. Saix made quick work of his coat. He bite into Xemnas' collar bone causing Xemnas to wince. Blood started flowing from it. Saix licked it up causing shiver's to go down Xemnas' spine.

"My maid there is one place I would like to be touched," said Saix with a smile.

Xemnas smiled back and asked, "Where would that be master?"

Saix grabbed Xemnas' hand and wrapped it around his cock.

"Right here would be nice," Saix said.

Xemnas started to pump it slowly. Xemnas started to pump faster and faster. Saix then took his hand off before Saix hit his climax.

"Turn over," Saix ordered.

Xemnas did just that. Saix flip the skirt up to see that Xemnas was wearing thongs. Saix smiled and took them off. He then put his cock into Xemnas and slow thrust. Xemnas moaned. Saix want faster and faster. He grabbed Xemnas' cock and pumped with the rhythm. After a while Xemnas felt his climax.

"Master I'm going to..." he said.

Xemnas came in Saix's hand. Saix felt Xemnas tighten.

"Oh maid!" he shouted when came.

Saix collapsed onto Xemnas. He moved to the side. Xemnas turned and kissed Saix on his forehead.

"Happy birthday," he said.

Saix smile and kissed him. They both soon fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

This is based off of Amber's nice picture of Xemnas: art/Xemnas-In-a-Maid-s-Outfit-135304846


End file.
